Moments in Time
by Operator705
Summary: Love takes a lot of time, but the moments it provides are well worth the effort. (A chapter a day for the whole year challenge. A random assortment of one shots that take place in the same world, following the relationship of Percy and a not dead Zoë.)
1. Day 1 - Anew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Moments in Time - By RangerMK01**

 **Day 1 - Anew**

New Year's Eve was an interesting affair at Camp Half-Blood, Percy decided.

"Very interesting indeed." He murmured, taking a sip from his cider as he watched the dancing couples sway and spin around the dining area, the tables disappeared to who know where, aside from the few holding refreshments near the edges of the building, where Percy stood alone.

He smiled lightly as the people passed him, each seemingly lost in their own little world of happiness.

Percy was of the few people not dancing, the majority of which was made up by the Hunters of Artemis, who stood as a group scowling at the happy dancers, and practically growling at the few boys brave enough (or stupid enough) to ask one of them to dance.

Chiron sat in his wheelchair swaying to the pleasant music beside Mr. D, who to Percy's surprise, was smiling as well, and seemed a tad more sober then usual.

Percy's eyes lingered slightly on the Hunters, searching through their faces for one in particular, but frowning when he couldn't find her.

As he continued to search, one of the Hunters, Phoebe he remembered made eye contact with him. Instead of giving him a disgusted looked like he expected, her face surprisingly morphed into a light, knowing smiled, one that Percy had only ever seen them wear when one of their pranks on the campers was about to be put into motion.

He suddenly was understandably nervous.

Percy returned her smile though with a polite nod and took another sip of his cider, forcing his attention back to the dancers, only to almost choke as a voice spoke from beside him.

"Should I be worried that thou are eyeing my Hunters?" The serene voice questioned, catching him by surprise and sending him into a wild coughing fit that drew a couple concerned looks.

"Hades Zoë, don't sneak up on poor guy like that, you could've killed me!" Percy gasped, setting his cup down on the table beside him and facing the daughter of Atlas.

Zoë covered her mouth with a silver gloved hand and gave a small laugh. "Then my mission was almost a success, but sadly, thou still live." She gave an exaggerated sigh, and then gave Percy her trademark half smile.

Things suddenly became a lot warmer as Percy realized just how pretty she looked in her simple, yet eloquent silver dress, which in his opinion, and showed off way more skin then would be considered acceptable by Hunter standards.

Realizing he was actually gaping at her, he quickly snapped his mouth shot and blushed a beautiful crimson as she laughed lightly again, her onyx eyes sparkling with mirth, though her cheeks too appeared slightly red.

Forcing himself to speak almost proved to be a harder challenge the holding the sky itself, but somehow Percy managed, albeit, somewhat nervously. "You look very good tonight, Zoë, not that you don't look good every night, it's just you, you look even better tonight then you usually do." He finished somewhat lamely, blushing fiercely again, but was happy to note that he was not the only one.

"Your compliment means much to me, Percy." she replied, adjusting the silver circlet she wore, a motion Percy had come to know as a sign of nervousness. "Thou look quite dashing thyself."

Percy was mildly surprised at the compliment from the Lieutenant of the Hunt, and suddenly felt much better about the simple suit he wore, a gift from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Why are thou not dancing?" She asked changing the subject abruptly, moving so that she leaned against the table beside Percy, almost intimately close if he thought about it.

"Oh...well, I'm not really a good dancer..." He replied, feeling more then a little embarrassed by his answer.

She quirked one perfect eyebrow at him. "Really, the Savior Of Olympus, the great Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, does not know how to dance?"

"I know how to dance!" He protested, trying to look offended, but was unable to keep himself from smiling. "I just don't know how to dance well."

She giggled- no chuckled, Zoë never giggled (or at least so she had told him), and slapped his arm playfully, which hurt more then Percy was willing to admit.

They settled into comfortable silence, both leaning back on the table watching the couples dance by, a few giving them odd looks.

It was't until Thalia passed by with Grover and shot him a confused look that he realized what they were looking at, and he too found himself wondering why the hand Zoë had slapped him with still rested lightly on his arm.

Right as he turned to ask her about it though, she seemed to make a decision, and suddenly the grip on him arm tightened and Percy found himself stumbling forward, as Zoë started purposefully striding forward, towards the other couples.

"Zoë, what are you doing?" Percy asked quickly after he regained his footing. "Where are we going?"

She didn't answer, instead, she abruptly stopped after a few more steps and turned towards him, their faces mere inches apart as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Put thy hand on my waist." She spoke low, but firmly.

"What, why?" Percy asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion about where this was going.

"We are dancing, Percy." She replied, confirming his suspicions. "Thou said thou could dance, now prove it. Hand. Waist. Now."

She spoke confidently, but he could tell she was nervous, and quite frankly so was he.

"But-" he started, only to cut himself off when Zoë glared at him harshly, and he quickly moved his hand onto her waist, trying not blush as he felt the soft feel of her copper skin beneath the thin fabric of her dress.

Before he knew it, they had started swaying to the music, moving around in a large circle with the other dancers, Zoë helping to guide him through the steps.

Both his and Zoë movements felt stiff as they danced, and it took all Percy's effort not to accidentally step on the Hunter's feet, something he knew she would likely never let him live down if he did.

Percy could feel the stares of many different people on his back as they moved, he caught more then a few Hunters openly glaring at him, but also a few, to his surprise, smiling in what looked like...approval?

"Ignore them." She ordered firmly, her voice tense.

He forced himself to focus on Zoë, meeting her eyes and giving her a lopsided grin, despite his own nerves.

It seemed to help and she relaxed slightly, returning the smile.

"Not to sound like I'm not enjoying this, because I am, but what about the other Hunters?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow. "I somehow get the feeling that their Lieutenant dancing with a boy isn't going to go over well."

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting towards where the other Hunters stood before returning to his. "Ignore them." She repeated and tightened her grip on his shoulder slightly to keep him from looking away.

As they continued to dance, both slowly became more comfortable, and the dancing became easier. The sounds of the other dancers, the stares, everything faded to the background. It was just them and the music.

Before he knew it, an hour had passed and someone was yelling that there was only a couple minutes left before the New Year began, people moved out of the building but two remained behind.

Despite having stopped dancing, both Percy and Zoë found themselves unable to remove their arms from around each other, and his sea green eyes remained firmly locked with her volcanic black.

Both of them were breathless from their dance, their cheeks flushed, and both felt the happiest they had ever felt since the end of the second Titan war.

Their noses were almost touching, and Percy breathed in her intoxicating scent of pine trees and vanilla, the smell making his head swim as he stared into her sparkling eyes.

A countdown started, but neither of them heard it, their faces unknowingly inching closer and closer.

Her eyes flickered downward toward his lips for just a moment, but then they were back to his eyes as the drew nearer.

His hand moved into her raven hair, and his other arm wrapped around her waist, instinctively drawing her closer, while she moved arms around his neck and back, holding him tightly as the their lips mover nearer each other.

It was soft at first, a gentle brush, almost like a breeze, but then they moved even closer and the breeze turned into Zoë's delicate lips, warm and supple, and tasting slightly of cider.

It was there, under the stars as the campers, sayters, and Hunters alike celebrated the beginning of a new year, Zoë and Percy kissed.

 **So that was day 1, the beginning of a new year.**

 **This will not be a full story, more like a chain of events and moments that take place in the same world, following the relationship of Zoë and Percy. My goal for this is to write a single chapter each day, every day of the year. These "chapters" will not be in any order really, so you'll have to figure out the timeline yourself.**

 **Undoubtedly, I will miss a few days, weather that be from vacation, work, sickness, or just being my general lazy ass self, but by the time New Years Eve rolls around in 2018, there should be 365 chapters. Weather or not you read them all is up to you.**

 **If anybody would like to join my in this challenge, I would love to hear about it and read along with you, and maybe even work on some ideas together!**

 **Happy New Years everyone!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	2. Day 2 - Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Moments in Time - By RangerMK01**

 **Day 2 - Broken**

"Stay with me Zoë!"

"Percy-"

"Don't you dare close those eyes! I will kill you if you die on me!"

"Percy-"

"I'll kill Hades too, he's not going to like it, but I'll kill him too, and bring you back!"

"Percy-"

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I'm sorry, please don't leave me!

"Percy Jackson-"

"You were so young!..well maybe not, you were actually kind of old now that I think about it...huh...kind of makes our relationship kind of weird now. I'm dating someone older then my grandparent's grandparents."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"Ow too both the slap and the yell, Hades, what's all the fuss about?"

"Percy, if thou don't let me up, thou will be the one dying on the ground!"

"But Zoë, you're injured!"

"Thou broke my finger Percy, I have suffered much worse, and thou will too when I get my hands on thee!"

"I know that."

"Then why were thou screaming like I was dying?!"

"Needed to distract the other Hunters."

"What?"

And at that very moment, a large group of cheering campers burst from the trees and crossed the creek, waving the Hunter's flag as it shimmered and changed colors.

And so the Hunters capture the flag win streak was broken.

 **This was written in less then 10 minutes.**

 **I thought it was okay.**

 **See you guys tomorrow!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	3. Day 3 - Careless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Moments in Time - By RangerMK01**

 **Day 3 - Careless**

"Today's been the worst." Percy complained, plopping himself down on the bench next too Zoë. He glanced up briefly, wondering if Artemis would strike him down for sitting at her table, but decided he was to far gone at this point anyways.

"Really?" Zoë replied, scooting over so that Percy had more room, as every pair of eyes around the table, and quite frankly the dining pavilion stared at the two in shock and confusion.

"Really." Percy affirmed, reaching over and stealing a piece if bacon from her plate, he popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly. "I mean, it's not my fault that Travis and Conner tried to prank me while we were in the bathroom and I freaked out."

Zoë snorted. "Let me guess, thou lost you're dessert privileges for a week."

Percy gaped at her in mock surprise. "How'd you know?"

"I'm the oracle, obviously."

He nodded as if this made perfect sense, and reached for another piece of bacon, only to be promptly blocked by the Zoë's fork.

"What is going on here?!" Thalia exclaimed, eyes bulging at the scene in front of her. "Percy, you're going to get yourself killed!"

She was quite rudely ignored by the other two.

"So I was thinking," Percy started, still trying to get at her piece of bacon, "that maybe we could go on a hunt later in the woods? What do you think?"

Zoë speared the piece of bacon he kept trying to grab and chewed thoughtfully. "So by hunt, thou mean I will be doing the hunting, and thou will be running around swinging a sword at anything that moves?"

"Yup!" He said cheerfully, popping the 'p'. "Come on! It will be fun!"

"Well..."

"Pleeeeeease!"

She laughed and nodded. "Fine, right after lunch."

Percy pumped his fist and whooped, while Zoë rolled her eyes and returned too her food, still smiling.

At this point, Percy finally seemed to notice all the confused, aggressive, and concerned stares pointed their direction. "What?"

The Hunters baffled expressions turned to glares at the question, aside from Thalia, who looked torn between laughing and going into shock.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?!" Hissed one of the older Hunters. "How dare you sit at the table of Artemis without her permission!"

Percy had the decency to at least look bashful before he responded. "What? Am I not allowed to see my best friend, Zoë? You might have met her, she's pretty cool."

The Hunter made to reply angrily, but before she could, Percy leaned into Zoë and laid his head on her shoulder. He took it even further still when he reached up and started twirling her raven black hair around his fingers.

Someone choked, Percy was pretty sure someone else screamed, and at least thirty mouths dropped as Percy not only became intimately close to the Lieutenant of the Hunt, but also started playing with her hair.

But then came the biggest shocker, when Zoë Nightshade, arguably the biggest man hater in the world aside from Artemis herself, simply sighed and continued to ear, almost looking bored if it hadn't been for the small, contented smile on her face.

Percy risked a subtle look towards the Hunter's and wished he had a camera for their shocked faces. Thalia looked like she might faint as the son of Poseidon played gently with the hair of her Lieutenant.

"Anyways," Percy said, sitting straight again and untangling his fingers from Zoë's hair, "you'll share your dessert with me this week, right?"

"No."

"Sweet! Make sure to grab some extra chocolate cookies, 'kay? I've got to get the arena ready for training the new kids, see you at lunch!"

If everyone was shocked before when Percy had started playing with her hair, it was nothing compared to when leaned in and landed a light kiss on her cheek before jumping too his feet and sprinting away with a large smile adorning his face.

Everyone turned to Zoë expecting to take chase with her bow and knives to murder him slowly, but were even more shocked when she simply sat there with a slightly goofy grin, blushing lightly.

"Dam thou, Percy."

 **I had fun writing this. Way too much fun.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Later,**

 **-RangerMK01**


	4. Day 4 - Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Moments in Time - By RangerMK01**

 **Day 4 - Drunk**

"How dare thou touch me, vile male!"

"Relax Zoë, it's just me, Percy. Remember, your Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh...how dare thou touch me, vile Percybrain!"

"You're drunk Zoë."

"I am not!"

"You are." Percy sighed as he carefully carried Zoë down Half-Blood hill bridal style. "You are so drunk."

"I only had...a few glasses." The Huntress slurred, beating one of her fists half-heartedly into Percy's chest. "I am a bottle...I mean, I am immortal, I have drink many wines before!"

"I have drunk." Percy corrected, shifting her slightly in his arms to make her easier to carry.

She stopped beating on his chest and glared up at him, her beautiful onyx eyes attempting to focus on him. "What?" She asked, trying to understand what he had said.

"You said you had "drink" many wines before, I corrected you."

Zoë squinted at him. "Thy mind games confuse me, thou are trying to trick me!"

She resumed beating on his chest with more vigor and Percy winced. For someone so drunk, she sure packed a punch.

"You know, when I said I didn't like the wine, that was't an invitation for you to drink the whole bottle yourself." Percy reprimanded. "You could've at least paced yourself better."

"I only had a few grasses...glasses!" She insisted, though she didn't look too sure herself. "Besides, I am used to to drinking, it is thou who is injured! I should carry thee!"

She started to squirm in his grip, trying to break free, but he tightened his arms around her, pressing her body firmly into his.

Percy had to admit, aside from his stinging chest, the whole situation was pretty funny, and Zoë looked very cute when she was confused. Plus this was great blackmail material

"No one is injured Zoë. You're just more intoxicated then Mr. D on a bad day."

"Who is this Mr. D? Are they the one that hast hurt thou?!"

"Forget it."

It was already well past midnight already, and Percy was trying to be as quiet as possible while he moved toward Cabin 8. Which turned out to be quite a task between Zoë struggling and her sudden desire to sing opera. She wasn't half bad if, but she also was really good at projecting her voice.

"Zoë, quiet! You're going to wake up the entire camp!" Percy hissed, but the drunk girl continued to sing, her voice seeming to go even higher. "Zoë!"

Not sure what else to do with considering his hands were too busy holding her, Percy leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, hoping she wouldn't bite his face off in her drunken state.

The daughter of Atlas froze mid chorus, completely startled, but then surprisingly melted into the kiss, her lips tasting of the very wine responsible for this mess.

Percy gently broke the kiss, hoping there would be no repercussions for his course of action, but Zoë just seemed dazed and more then a little disappointed that the kiss was over.

He started moving again, climbing the few steps up to the silvery door and managing to knock gently, the girl in his arms remaining oddly silent, her cheeks flushed bright red from both the wine and the sudden kiss.

He waited a few moments, and right as Percy was preparing to knock again, the door opened and a Hunter peaked out, dressed in silvery pajamas, a knife held expertly in her hand.

The girl's eyes narrowed at the sight of Percy, but moved down and widened at the sight of Zoë in his arms, who had taken to playing with her fingers and giggling quietly whenever she moved them.

The Hunter lowered the knife and leaned forward, sniffing her Lieutenants breath before quickly standing straight again, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "You're dealing with her." Was the girl's simple order, and gestured for Percy to follow her in.

The son of Poseidon really hoped Artemis wouldn't mind.

Percy walked in and the Hunter closed the door behind them, then lead him past multiple bunks containing the rest of the Hunters, who were all thankfully asleep.

Despite the fact that they were known for their dangerous skills and that they served the goddess of the moon, not a single Hunter even stirred as Zoë, Percy, and the Hunter he had no name for walked past them.

The male demigod avoided looking at any of their sleeping forms, hoping he wouldn't piss off Artemis any more then she already probably was.

The Hunter led Percy to one of the unoccupied bunks against the far wall of the cabin, directly under one of the few Hunter's he did recognize; Phoebe. Bv G gvtd

Praying to every deity he could think of that the violent Hunter didn't wake, Percy gently began laying Zoë on her bed, hoping beyond hope that that she didn't make any loud noises.

Then came the problem.

As she felt herself being laid down, Zoë reached up and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and shoulders. "Stay." She mumbled, almost incoherently. "Stay with me."

Percy frowned, this couldn't end well. "I can't Zoë," he whispered, "Artemis would kill me!"

The pair of slender arms tightened around him. "Stay." She demanded, louder this time, and Percy heard a couple of the Hunters shuffle in their bunks, including Phoebe.

Casting a unsure look at the Hunter who had opened the door, Percy mouthed, " _she won't let go!"_ quickly to the girl.

The Hunter huffed, muttered something along the lines of, "It's too late for the Minotaur crap." and shook her head at him. "She's your problem."

And with that declaration, the girl turned and climbed into her own bed, back facing Percy.

Percy just stared at the Hunter's back with his jaw hanging slightly open before he turned to look at Zoë again, who was glaring at him sleepily.

"Stay." She demanded again, but more quietly, and strangely more pleadingly.

Without any better options, Percy reluctantly slipped into the bed with her, deciding to just wait until she fell asleep to make his escape.

As soon as he had stopped shifting, Zoë tightened her grip again and pressed her lithe frame against him, her head buried in his chest and arms wrapped around his neck. She sighed contentedly

He gingerly stroked her raven hair, listening as her breathing slowly began to steady, but her grip remained firm. Looked like he would have to wait a little while longer.

As he waited silently, the seconds turned into minutes and his eyes began to grow heavy, but he fought to keep them open.

It was a lost cause. The heat emanating from Zoë was quite comfortable and the rhythmic sound of her breathing was very lulling.

Yes, he decided maybe he'd just close his eyes for a second while he waited.

Just for a second...

 **There will definitely be a follow up to this one at a later date, I couldn't stop smiling while writing this.**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback! The next couple of days will probably have really short stories because of school, but I will be working on some longer ideas.**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	5. Day 5 - Exit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Moments in Time - By RangerMK01**

 **Day 5 - Exit**

"How long have we been in here?"

"Four hours? I have lost count. This place is worse then the Labyrinth. At least there was actually a way to navigate the Labyrinth!"

"This is your fault."

"Hey! It's not my fault these stupid mortals designed a building with only one exit!"

"Zoë, I told you this place was worse then the Lotus Hotel. Once you go in, you're lucky to get out!"

"Would thou have preferred to we were torn to shreds by the monsters?"

"Almost."

"Oh shut up, Percy. We should be nearing the way out of here."

"Zoë, I don't think you understand how big this place is. At least we get to look at all the furniture for our future house."

"What do thou mean " _our_ " future house?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"I hate thou."

"And I hate you for taking us into this place."

"It's not my fault!"

"Zoë, I got stuck in here overnight once. My mom didn't even realize she had lost me until she had left. I still have nightmares."

"Sounds like a stupid male problem."

"No, that's just IKEA for you. And trust me, we're going to be back here one day."

 **If anybody has been to IKEA, you know what it's like. *PTSD intensifies***

 **For some reason when I posted the chapter yesterday, it didn't say it updated, which was weird.**

 **Anyways, later!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	6. Day 6 - Fixed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Moments in Time - By RangerMK01**

 **Day 6 - Fixed**

"Perrrrrrcy!"

"Yes, Zoë?"

"It's doing it again! I thought thou said it was fixed!"

"I told you, you need to be patient with it. It's an old computer and isn't at fast as the newer models."

"No, it's doing the blue screen thing again! Come fix it!"

"Have you tried turning it off and on?"

"...no."

"Start with that."

"Oh, one other question."

"What?"

"When I was on the book of faces website, it had one of those recommended pages you talked about."

"Okay, what about it?"

"What is 'Pornhub'?...Percy, are thou alright?"

 **This one was rushed.**

 **I'll be working on these stories all day tomorrow, that way I can hopefully have enough that I won't have to write these during the school week. And they'll be longer then this one. :D**

 **Some of you were asking if I take suggestions? Yes! I love them! Please send them and I will make sure to credit you on the chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	7. Day 7 - Gunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Moments in Time - By RangerMK01**

 **Day 7 - Gunk**

"Jump into the foul smelling hole!" Zoë grumbled as she tried to wipe some of the disgusting sludge off her face. "it's our only chance!"

"I can hear you." Came the sarcastic voice from an equally as horrid smelling and sludge covered figure. "I'll admit though, this was probably one of my worse ideas."

"Worse!?" The enraged Hunter glared at her companion with enough heat to power the forges of Hephaestus. "Percy! I am covered in a disgusting sludge, I smell enough to challenge Aphrodite's perfume or Ares' armpit, and I am trapped in a dark tunnel with an idiot!"

Percy snorted with mirth. "How do you know what Ares' armpit smells like?"

"Gaaah!" Zoë landed a solid punch into Percy's gut as she screamed in frustration.

The unfortunate son of Poseidon went down like a sack of bricks, doubling over into the muck and wheezing in pain as spots danced before his eyes.

Instantly Zoë regretted her actions, the disgusting situation she was in forgotten as she quickly kneeled beside her friend. "Percy? Percy?! Art thou okay?"

"Ugh." Was his response as his vision cleared and oxygen found it's way back into his lungs. "No asking about armpits...got it."

Despite herself, the daughter of Atlas cracked a smile. "No asking about armpits." She agreed. "Anything damaged?"

"Uh, my pride and my feelings, but other then that we're good."

"Good, because this is thy mess, and I am not carrying thou out of it."

Percy nodded. "Never dreamed of it. You're far to rough to carry me anyways. You'd damage me more."

"I am going to damage thou more anyways if we don't get moving in a minute." Zoë threatened, raising her fist again.

He quickly got back to his feet. Too quickly in fact, as the second he was back on his feet, he gasped in pain and nearly toppled over again, had it not been for Zoë, who quickly caught him.

Only to slip in the sludge and fall herself, pulling Percy down with her.

Two yelps of surprise rang out through the dark tunnel as they fell, an additional one following as Percy landed heavily on top of the Huntress.

They both lay there, breathing lightly as they became distinctly aware of just how close together they were, until the stillness was broken when Zoë started shaking.

"Uh, Zoë? Are you okay?" The son of Poseidon asked as the shaking progressively became more violent. "Zoë?"

His voice cracked slightly, and this seemed to be the tipping for her as she started to giggle madly, and soon her laughs echoed in the space around them.

Maybe it was the whole stress of the situation that had forced them into the sludge filled tunnel, but Percy soon found himself chuckling as well, and it quickly turned into full laughter, and together the two of them laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

Slowly, their laughter died until there was once again silence, but this time it was comfortable.

"We should try to find a way out." Zoë finally said, albeit reluctantly. "The other will be looking for us."

Percy nodded and climbed back to his feet, helping Zoë up after he made sure his feet were secure.

"Ready?" He asked, wiping his hands on his ruined jeans. "I want to take a shower."

"Let's go, I need to get this gunk off of me."

 **Slightly rushed. Today was a busy day and I didn't have a lot of time to work on this.**

 **I start my classes tomorrow so updates might not come daily, I wasn't able to write all the chapters in advance like I had planned.**

 **Thanks for all the support! Make sure to let me know of any suggustions!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	8. Day 8 - Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Moments in Time - By RangerMK01**

 **Day 8 - Home**

It was funny that not long ago she had despised to very idea of Camp Half-Blood.

To be truthful, she still did.

But now, despite her deep loathing for the camp, she found herself looking forward to returning. She had missed it. Or more specifically, she had missed _him_.

Summiting the hill that overlooked the valley, she acknowledged that it was indeed a beautiful place. The strawberry field, the woods, the odd assortment of cabins, the big house...it was peaceful in the early morning rays of sunlight. A stark change from the endless forests and silver tents that she was used too.

Their hunting horn pierced the air, and even from a distance she could hear the collective groan from the Campers, Broken by one, solitary cheer.

Only a short while ago, all she had ever needed in life was the Hunt. She had her sisters, the joy of freedom and hunting, the thrill of fighting dangerous monster. She had a home.

But then things had changed.

While she still loved her sister, still loved the Hunt, her heart yearned for something different then the freedom that the forest brought her. Something at the very camp she hated.

When she him sprinting towards them, black glinting in the sunlight and sea-green eyes alight with joy, she knew that she was there.

She was home.

 **Cheesy. I know, I know.**

 **Jesus Christ, I have like 20 chapters to write for this story. I'll probably upload multiple each day until I get caught up. Sorry about the delay!**

 **Thanks for all the suggestions! I do actually read them and a few are in the works, so keep an eye out!**

 **Later dudes!**

 **-RangerMK01**


End file.
